1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a binder and, more particularly, to a versatile binder with at least one exterior pocket along the exposed side or outer surface of the binder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Binders are generally designed to hold loose papers between its covers. Unfortunately, these binders have limited capacity and cannot hold much else besides papers and slim items that are no bigger that the size of the binder covers. For example, oversized papers that are bigger than the binder covers can not be inserted into the interior pockets of the binder without first being folded. Furthermore, with a three ring binder, the oversized papers have to be first three hole punched along the edge so that it may be held by the three ring binder. Accordingly, with today's binders, storing oversized papers can be tedious; and the undesirable fold lines and/or holes, which may be made on oversize papers, can constitute a serious disadvantage.
Still further, today's binder have limited capacity between its covers; that is, only certain number of sheets can be held by the binder. Moreover, the binders are limited to holding relatively small slim items, such as papers, credit cards, pictures, pens, small calculators, and etc. For bulkier items, such as roll of tape, markers, key-chains and the like, a user generally needs another bag, such as a backpack, to carry these items around. In other words, a user needs another bag to carry bulkier items around. Otherwise, if a user attempts to store the bulkier items in the binder, the covers will likely buckle because they are generally made of rigid materials and are unable to conform to the shapes of the bulkier items.
Yet another disadvantage with today's binders is the cumbersome access to the items held within the binders. For example, for a typical zipper type three ring binder, a user has to go through the cumbersome steps of undoing the zipper, and unlatching the three ring holders, just to have access to the papers held in the binder. In other words, there are numerous shortfalls with today's binders, such as, inability to hold oversized papers, limited capacity, and cumbersome access to the items held within the binder, just to name a few.
In an attempt to overcome some of the above short comings, U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,294 issued to Monzyk, discloses a double cover ring binder to hold both three holed and non-three holed materials. However, Monzyk does not disclose easy access to the materials or the ability to hold oversized papers without having to fold them first. As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,564 issued to Winzen, discloses a binder with a label holder that is suitable for receiving conventional 81/2 inches by 11 inch paper. However, the label holder cannot hold bulkier items nor oversized papers that extend from the edges of the front to back cover.
Therefore, there still is a need for a binder that can hold oversized papers without having to fold them first and to hold bulkier items, with greater capacity, and easy access to the items.